witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Skellige
Kingdom of Skellige Islands, commonly referred to as Skellige, is an archipelago and one of the Northern Kingdoms. The group of six islands is situated in the North Sea, off the coast of Cidaris and Verden, and northwest of Cintra. National emblems Heraldry The coat of arms for the Skellige islands is never actually described in the books. The first coat of arms is based on one in The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt ''(redesinged by Juraj103) and the second particular coat of arms was designed by our resident heraldry and Witcher expert Mboro. About third one, its based on Czech concept. Flag The flag for the Skellige islands is never actually described in the books. This particular flag was designed by our resident heraldry and Witcher expert Mboro. Clans Main article: Clans of Skellige The inhabitants of Skellige are divided into seven clans, each seated on one of the archipelago’s larger islands. Every Skellige clan has its own characteristic colors that define it as a distinct group bound by family ties and age-old traditions. These colors also act as a distinguishing mark that lets warriors easily identify each other on the field of battle. * Clan an Craite (jarl Crach) * Clan Tuirseach (jarl Svanrige) * Clan Brokvar (jarl Udalryk) * Clan Heymaey (jarl Donar an Hindar) * Clan Dimun (jarl Holger Black Hand) * Clan Drummond (jarl Madman Lugos) * Clan Tordarroch (jarl Harald Houndsnout) Known Skelligans '''Monarchs and royal family' Main article at: Konung * King Erlend an Craite (known as the Stonefist) * King Harald an Craite (known as the Cripple) * King Bran an Tuirseach * King Eist Tuirseach * King Svanrige an Tuirseach (default, if you did not meddle during Kings Gambit) * Hjalmar an Craite (King if you sided with him during Kings Gambit) * Cerys an Craite (Queen if you sided with her during Kings Gambit) * Crach an Craite * Loki an Craite * Ragnar an Craite * Birna Bran Others: * Mousesack * Draig Bon-Dhu * Sigrdrifa * Lytta Neyd Islands * Ard Skellig * An Skellig * Faroe * Hindarsfjall * Spikeroog * Undvik Major cities and keeps *Kaer Trolde (capital) * Kaer Gelen * Kaer Almhult (supposed capital) * Kaer Muire (seat of Clan Drummond) Other locations * Allenker sound * Hindar * Kaer Hemdall * Temple of Freya The Skellige Isles constitute an archipelago off the Continent’s western coast—a number of islands ruled over by warlike clans and chiefs known as jarls. The most powerful among them rules from a castle on the largest isle, Ard Skellig, that is Skellige in The Witcher 3. Map description :The Skellige Archipelago is home to fierce warrior-sailors whom Continentals regards as pirates - and not without reason, for the Isles are barren and their inhabitants' livelihood comes mainly from plundering the seas. The land on these five large isles is divided between its clans, the heads of which are called jarls. Trivia * Skellig(e) derives from the Irish (Gaeilge) "Sceilg", which can be translated into "Rock" or "Cliff". There are also Skellig Islands in the Atlantic Ocean, part of Ireland. * In the book The Tower of the Swallow, the residents and the belief of Skellige largely resembles a mix between the real-world "Vikings" and Norse mythology and that of the ancient Irish and Scottish Cultures. In this way the Skellige people almost certainly resemble the real historical people known as the Norse-Gaels who were a hybrid culture of the Gaels and Norsemen. cs:Skellige de:Skellige fr:Skellige es:Skellige it:Skellige pl:Skellige pt-br:Skellige ru:Острова Скеллиге uk:Скелліге Category:Islands Category:Kingdoms Category:The Witcher 3 locations